Things My Daddy Told Me
by Honey710
Summary: Sarah "Slim" Darley is the daughter of gang lord Billy Darley. How can he keep her safe when a new gang comes to town to threaten all he has worked to get? How is Slim going to react to Billy's girlfriend overstepping her bounds in her life?


Things My Daddy Told Me 1

Summary: Sarah "Slim" Darley is the daughter of gang lord Billy Darley. Slim has learned how to take care of herself in any situation that may arise due to her fathers position and Billy has kept her protected to the best of his ability, but how can he keep her safe when a new gang comes to town to threaten all he has worked to get? How is Slim going to react to Billy's girlfriend overstepping her bounds in her life? Slim's about to get a crash course in self-preservation.

Chapter 1: Slim Darley

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Slim.

00000

The car purred noisily down the cold streets, ignoring the speed limit signs as well as the various cars that littered the streets. It wove itself smoothly through traffic, purring louder as the speed increased.

Slim Darley huffed angrily as the sight of her car resulted in yet another nervous driver slowing to glance in the rearview to study her. She swung her car effortlessly into the left turn lane, speeding up to pass the driver, flipping them off before pulling in front of them.

She never understood why people got such a kick of watching her. True that she shared her fathers' sea green eyes but that's where the likeliness ended. Except if Billy grew his hair out, then they would have the same thick chestnut hair, although its unlikely he would grow his to the middle of his back. She had inherited her mothers' delicate build and fragile looking facial structure as well as her full lips and assets. Slim always seemed to complain that her boobs were too big. Billy always seemed to agree.

Beside her on the seat _The Way You Like it_ by Adema began to blare from the small speaker on her phone.

_Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young  
>Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid<br>The way you like it  
>Come on baby help me, someone to confide in<br>I'll get inside you  
>Now you're beggin' me to stay-<em>

Slim flipped the phone open and pressed speaker. "Hey daddy."

"Where the fuck are you Slim?" Billy Darley's voice snapped over the line but Slim could hear the underlined worry.

"On my way to the store. We need detergent and food." She answered unfazed. The store was two and a half blocks from the house, so it wasn't like she was going far from him or leaving his territory. Hell if he wanted to he could get there before her, it was only minutes away.

"Oh… Well next time how about telling me where the fuck you were going before taking off?" His voice was loud and arrogant, but in a lower tone he added, "I was worried Slim."

"I'm sorry dad. You were meeting with the boys but I have no clean clothes and I'm starving but there's no food in the house. I took some money from the jar in the kitchen."

"Next time come talk to me Slim." Her father demanded.

"I will. Do you need anything from the store?"

"I need some cigs and Jack."

"Okay what about the boys?"

They shouted their requests and Slim made mental notes about who wanted what. "Alright if I forget anything I'll call."

"Alright. Hey Slim be extra careful. We got wind of a new gang trying for some territory."

"You think they'd try for yours?" Slim was surprised. Of all the drug lords in Boston, Billy Darley was by far the most ruthless and relentless. No one escaped him.

"We don't know yet. Watch your back. Do you have your blade on you?"

"Always."

"Ok baby. Call me when you leave so we can meet you out front."

"K. Love you dad."

"You know kid." Billy replied affectionately. He only said 'I love you' when no one was around so instead of saying 'ditto' or something else that makes it obvious, he had always said 'you know kid'. It had always been their thing, the only way that they truly showed their affection. Slim smiled and flipped the phone shut.

She swung into the store parking lot and turned off the powerful beast, stroking the steering wheel once before slamming out of the car, a habit she had picked up from her father. Her car was a supped up sliver mustang with black and red tribal markings dancing all down the passenger side. She sighed and yet again wished her father had not insisted on the tribal markings. It made her more visible than she liked to be. Even though Billy seemed hell bent on protecting her, he also made it a habit that everyone knows who she was, providing her a security blanket because no one seemed willing to fuck with Billy Darley's kid.

With a shake of her head she turned and strutted into the store, nodding at the nervous manager before grabbing a cart and swinging down the liquor aisle. Even though she was only seventeen, anywhere she went she could get anything she wanted because she was a Darley.

Slim's real name was Sarah, although very few people knew that. She had hated the name since she could understand the meaning behind it. Her mother had given her the name of the woman Billy had cheated on her with. He had only been seventeen, and skittish about becoming a father, so he had tried to move on with another woman. When Slim's mother had found out she had tried to get rid of Slim, but Billy had thankfully stopped her and forced her to have the baby. Her mother had stuck around long enough to name her before disappearing. They hadn't heard from her since.

Slim pursed her lips and started to grab items off the shelves and by the time she had gotten everything she could barely turn the cart. Slim heaved it to the checkout and started to pile her groceries onto the belt, giving the checker and the bagboy a cool look and nod of acknowledgement. She finished unloading the cart, adding candy to the load before pushing the cart through to the waiting bagboy.

"I need two cartons of Marlboro Red, one carton of Camel unfiltered, three boxes of Newport, and five tins of Grizzly chew."

"How old are you?" the checker demanded, glaring at her suspiciously.

"Old enough." Slim replied, fixing her with the famous Darley glare.

"Can I see some ID?"

"No, you can talk to your manager though." Slim snarled, noting that the manager seemed to pale before he hurried to the checkers side.

"Now Jan, Miss Darley comes here shopping for her father. She doesn't need an ID." He pushed her aside and glanced at Slim nervously while he took over checking her groceries. "Why don't you get her what she was asking for?" The checker paled at the sound of Slim's name and scurried to the tobacco counter, returning seconds later with the items Slim had requested, dumping them in front of her manager before hurling herself towards a door marked 'Employees Only'.

"You know Greg, I don't think my dad would be very happy about the way I've been treated at your fine establishment." Slim said, glaring at the manager.

"O-oh well… To m-make up for my employees' um… disrespect h-how about… twenty-five percent off your order?" Sweat was starting to coat his forehead. Slim nearly laughed.

"That sounds fair." She said agreeably. On the inside she was laughing but it wouldn't do to let him know that.

"Yes- yes and please g-give my regards to your father as well." He finished checking her groceries then typed a few keys on the register and her price lowered on the screen. "Your total is three hundred forty six seventy-seven."

Slim handed over three hundred bills and one fifty, waiting while he counted the change before turning to leave and almost running over the bagboy.

"Did you need some help out Miss Darley?" He was looking at her so hopefully she almost cracked, but she was certain if her boyfriend got wind of it he would tear the kid limb from limb. Just thinking of Baggy made her want to get home even faster.

"Nah, I can handle them." He gave her a crestfallen look before nodding and moving to another check stand.

Slim maneuvered out into the parking lot and saw a guy about twenty-five leaning against her car with a black bandana tied around his right bicep. He whistled as she approached but Slim could recognize that this guy was a gang member. She slid one hand into her pocket and hit her fathers' speed dial before reaching back and grabbing the knife her father had given her from its place in the waistband of her jeans.

"Damn baby, aren't you the _finest_ thang I've seen in a _long_ time." He all but licked his lips as his eyes traveled her form.

Slim could hear her fathers voice but it was faint so she knew he had picked up the phone and was demanding where she was. "Why thanks honey. I have to ask you to get the fuck away from my car so I can get these groceries in." She hoped that was enough of a hint for her father to find her.

"_Your_ baby Darley?" His incredulous expression piqued her temper. Just because she was only 5'2 didn't mean she couldn't be a part of the Devils Executioners.

"What of it?" She demanded, her chin firming and eyes narrowing.

"Nothin. It's just that no ones gotten around to telling me how hot you are." His tone was still light and flirty but Slim noticed his muscles had tensed and the change made her wary.

"Is that so? I might be offended."

"They also haven't told me how fucking mouthy you are." He snarled.

"Why are you askin around for me anyway?"

"It's not you I'm looking for honey. Your daddy and I are overdue for a chat." He pushed off her car casually and slowly stalked a step closer.

"Really?" Slim pulled the knife up and started to mockingly clean under her nails with it. "What did you need to talk to him about?"

"This and that. Your father and I are old friends." He stopped and eyed her closely, measuring whether or not she would use it.

"Huh, that's funny, your face isn't familiar. What's your name?"

"Tanner. Cole Tanner." He watched her face closely.

"Tanner… Tanner… doesn't ring a bell." She leaned against the basket, wedging it in between them.

Cole noticed and smirked, "Are you scared little Darley?"

"Should I be?" Slim shot back, glaring at him.

He chuckled, "Yeah, you should be."

"Well that's funny cuz I'm not. If you lay a hand on me you won't get out of Darley territory alive."

He smirked, his eyes lighting up with the challenge. "Let's test that theory shall we?"

He sidestepped the basket, a feral look in his eyes as he approached her. Slim quickly released the cart and took three quick steps back, trying to give herself room to maneuver. He followed and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. Slim lashed out with the knife, cutting his arm from elbow to wrist.

"You stupid bitch!" he howled, backhanding her across the face. Slim was dazed for a second and dropped the knife but quickly regained her senses and jerked away from him. In the back of her mind she heard the most amazing thing she had ever heard. Her fathers' car.

Slim turned and bolted towards the entrance but Cole was behind her and grabbed her hair, yanking on it and stopping her dead. She screamed as he pulled her backwards by her hair.

Billy and Hecos' cars flew into the parking lot, squealing to a halt feet from them. Cole cursed and let Slim go, turning and sprinting to the cover of the trees on the other side of the lot. The boys poured out of the cars and took off after him. Billy spared her a glance before leading the boys who were hooting and hollering to the trees, and disappearing inside. Slim turned around and right into the arms of her uncle Joe.

"God Slim, we were so scared." He held her close and Slim wrapped her arms around his neck, needing the contact as the adrenaline in her body caused her to start to shake.

"Who is he Joe?"

"I think you should ask your dad about that sweetie." Joe said pulling away from her and kissing her forehead. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, not really." Slim replied looking up at him.

"Then why do you have a fucking handprint on your cheek?" His eyes narrowed.

"He hit me once Joe, its no big deal."

"We'll see if your dad feels the same way. Or Baggy for that matter, he nearly outran Billy to get to that fucker."

Slim smiled, "Dads gonna wonder why he was so anxious to get that guy. I hate that we have to keep this from him."

"Just until your eighteen Slim, then your dad will only beat the shit outta him." Joe teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Slim sighed. "I haven't heard gunshots yet."

"Yeah, here they come. Looks like Tanner out ran them."

Billy and the boys came back to them, and as soon as Slim was within reach, Billy grabbed her and studied her. "Are you okay?" His voice was hoarse and his eyes were anxious.

"I'm fine dad. I hurt him more than he hurt me I promise."

Billy smirked halfheartedly and sighed loudly. "Lets get these groceries in your car so we can get home." Slim nodded and as Billy walked to his car she turned to watch Jamie and Dog start unloading the bags, discreetly watching Baggy who was watching her openly. She shook her head and gave him a weak smile, jumping slightly when Bodie wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Your dad wants you to have someone with you at all times until he says different. Me, him, Tommy, Dog, Heco, and Jamie are gonna head to the office to look at some stuff. You gotta take Joe and Baggy home with ya."

"Alright." She snagged a bag out of Dog's hand. He glared at her and she smiled back sweetly sticking her hand in the bag and tossing a tin of chew at him. She pulled out one carton of Marlboros and two of the boxes of Newport, handing the rest to Bodie, "Those are for you guys."

"Thanks baby girl." He kissed her forehead, musing her hair before heading to Billy and handing him the other carton of Marlboros. Billy smirked and ripped open the box before getting in the car, the rest of the boys following closely. Dog and Jamie put the last bags into her car and closed the trunk, patting her shoulder before loping to Heco's car and getting in.

She waved as the cars squealed out of the parking lot then turned only to be swept into a deep kiss. She melted into the hard arms around her and wrapped her arms tightly around Baggy's neck, pulling him closer to her. Their tongues dueled sweetly and Slim felt a moan work itself from her chest and felt Baggy's answering grin against her lips.

Joe cleared his throat loudly and they slowly broke apart. Slim blinked at him dazedly and Baggy smirked arrogantly. His eyes scanned her face and locked onto the bright red hand mark on her face. His grin vanished and he pulled her tight against him, her head tucked firmly beneath his chin as he swayed them slightly, breathing into her hair, "I thought I was gonna loose you baby."

"You'll never loose me. I'm too damn stubborn to die." She heard him chuckle and she smiled in return.

Joe cleared his voice again. "Can we get the fuck outta here now?"

Slim giggled, kissed Baggy lightly before bouncing to the drivers side and popping behind the wheel. She waited while the boys got into the car before turning on the car, absorbing its comfortable purr before squealing out of the parking lot, just like her father.

00000

_Her feet pounded on the ground but she could barely hear over the blood pounding in her ears. Her breath was gasping and she glanced behind her. They were closer. She tripped, tumbling head over feet until she was flat on her back. She scrambled backwards but the movement caused agony to rip through her body._

_They were coming closer._

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Clos-_

Slim shot up in bed, head swiveling wildly before she relaxed and collapsed back onto her bed. She rubbed her face and glanced at her clock. 2:31 AM glowed brightly back at her and she sighed. She rolled nimbly out of her bed and padded down the hall to Billy's room.

The door groaned lightly when she opened it but a quick glance inside assured her he hadn't stirred. Billy was face down, sprawled on his bed, and still fully dressed. Slim moved forward, unlaced both his boots and worked them off with his socks, then gently lifted his arms, removing them from the brown coat and throwing a light blanket over his sleeping form. She kissed the top of his shaved head before backing quietly out of the room. She opened the door to Joe's room a crack to find her uncle curled into a ball in the center of the bed, obviously deeply asleep. She smiled and shut the door, walking back into her room, dialing the number burned in her mind.

"'Lo?" A sleepy voice mumbled.

"Hey baby." She spoke softly, not wanting to wake her father.

"Slim?" She heard the rustle of covers and a curse, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just miss you."

Baggy sighed impatiently, "Baby I miss you too but it's three in the fucking morning."

"So you don't want to sneak up here and make out?" She teased seductively.

"Now hold on- I didn't say that."

"Nah, too late. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep. Night babe." She heard him curse before she snapped her phone shut and giggled, mentally counting.

At precisely one hundred and twenty-five she opened the window and Baggy slid in, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his mouth against hers roughly.

"God knows I can't stay away from you." He murmured against her lips.

"Hallelujah." She smirked, pulling him with her to the bed.

00000

Sunlight filtered through the old blinds, highlighting dust motes as they slowly rotated and settled on the furniture. Slim's eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head, looking for Baggy who must've snuck out last night after she fell asleep because he was no where to be seen. With a sigh she rolled onto her back, stretching out as far as her body would allow, listening to the audible crack of her joints. She relaxed into the warm sheets and soaked in the warm rays of the sun, smiling contentedly.

The peace was abruptly shattered by the sound of gunfire and bullets thudding into the wall. Slim rolled off the bed, scrambling underneath it as her window shattered and glass was scattered across the floor. She felt the sting of the glass cutting her tender skin and winced covering her head and neck protectively. Slim could hear her father and uncle yelling in the other room as well as returning fire from lower floors as the bullets suddenly ceased and she heard tires screeching down the street.

"SLIM!" Her fathers' voice bellowed down the hallway. Seconds later her door burst inward and he scrambled into her room. "SLIM?"

"Down here." She carefully slid out halfway and was grateful when Billy leaned down and helped her the rest of the way out. "What the fuck was that?"

"I don't fuckin know!" Billy checked her over making sure the cuts were shallow before grabbing her arm and hauling her into the living room just as the door slammed open and the rest of the boys flooded in.

Joe ran over to Slim and hauled her into his arms as all of the boys started yelling at once. "Jesus Slim, you're shaving years off of my life."

"Sorry Uncle Joe." Slim wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as reaction caught up with her and she started to shake. She turned her head and found Baggy watching her with longing. She sent a silent kiss his way and he looked a little more at ease.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Billy bellowed and was immediately met with silence. "One of you mother fuckers better say something I wanna fucking hear."

"It was that cat from yesterday Billy; he pulled up here with a carful of other guys and started shooting." Bodie said, glancing at Slim before continuing, "They only shot at Slim's room."

"FUCK!" Billy turned and punched the wall, his fist finding its way through the plaster. Slim winced and watched her father slowly pull his hand from the wall, shaking it out and splattering small droplets of blood on the wall.

"Who is he dad?" Slim spoke hesitantly, not wanting to upset him further.

Billy glanced at his daughter, weighing whether or not he wanted to let his daughter into his past.

"Please Dad?"

Billy sighed and scrubbed his undamaged hand over his bald head. "We were friends in high school. We used to deal together out back behind the football shed." He walked to the couch and sat down heavily. "We got caught once by campus security and we ran. We split up when we heard sirens, he got caught and I didn't. His girlfriend came to tell me and she was hysterical so I gave her a drink. Next thing I knew we were kissing… you can guess what else happened. Well Tanner got out a week later and his girl went and told him I'd raped her. He came after me and shot up a gas station I was at. The cops showed up and booked him again and he got twenty years." Billy looked at Slim and sighed regretfully, "His girl came back about a month later and told me she was pregnant and that it was mine."

Slim closed her eyes and cursed her mother for the way she was. When she opened her eyes her father was wincing and flexing his hand. A surge of love for him took her by surprise and she could feel tears rising in the back of her throat. She walked over and kneeled on the floor in front of where he was sitting and laid her head on his knee, looking up into his startled face. She hadn't cuddled with him since she was ten so she could understand his bewilderment.

"I love you Dad." His expression softened and he ran his good hand through her hair, "Thank you for saving me from her."

"I love you too kid." Billy said gruffly, "You're my daughter and no ones gonna fuck with you as long as I live and breathe."

Slim smiled and sat back, taking his wounded hand into hers and inspecting the damage. "I'll get the first aide kit." She rose and walked towards the bathroom, making some sort of contact with all the boys as she passed them.

Billy waited until she was safely in the bathroom before waving the rest of the boys in closer and saying lowly, "We need to make sure she's watched at all times, no fucking exceptions. If Tanner is looking to get revenge he knows Slim's the only way to do it."

"Who goes to school with her and shit?" Bodie demanded.

"Joe, you and Baggy are to stay with her at all times while we find those mother fuckers and take care of 'em." Billy demanded. They were the youngest members of the gang and could blend more easily with the younger crowd.

"Fuck. I barely made it through the first time." Joe moaned.

"Tough shit. Be thankful it's Saturday you whiney bitch." Billy said, disheveling his hair affectionately. "Think of your niece."

"What about his niece?" Slim asked, returning with a large tool box that housed their many first aide products.

"Don't worry about it." He said in his no nonsense tone causing Slim to roll her eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me." She returned to kneeling in front of her father and grabbed his hand, laying it down flat on his knee. "Stay still." She wet four cotton balls with hydrogen peroxide and swiped them over the torn flesh, grimacing when her father let out a hiss of pain.

"Don't just stand there, get the fuck out and do your fucking jobs!" Billy bit out between clenched teeth, glaring at the rest of the boys. With a few nod the boys slowly drained out of the apartment until only Baggy and Joe were left with Slim and Billy. Slim folded up some gauze pads and spread Neosporin liberally onto the surface before pressing it firmly over the lacerations and wrapping it with tape. Billy grimly flexed his hand, making sure that the dressing wasn't too tight on his hand, before standing and hauling Slim up by her arms, "Stay inside today. Don't ditch out on Joe and Baggy, I need to know where you are so I don't have to worry." He turned and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Slim demanded belligerently.

"To do some fucking digging on Tanner and don't take that fucking tone with me Slim." Billy sharply reprimanded, sparing her a fierce scowl as he swung open the door, "Keep your phones on." The door slammed shut and he was gone.

Slim's face was red with anger and her scowl was every bit as fierce as Billy's had been before he left. With a sound of disgust she turned to walk back into her room before realizing glass was still sprayed across the floor. She turned, storming to the kitchen and grabbing the broom and dustpan, aware that Baggy and Joe were watching warily. She shoved the broom into her uncles' hands and crossed her arms.

"What the fuck is this?" Joe demanded looking bewildered.

"I don't have any shoes so I can't go in there."

"Okaaaaay?" Joe dragged out.

"I need clothes at some point. And I have to go see what I can salvage before I board up the window."

"Shit." Joe breathed out before sighing and going down the hall to her room.

00000


End file.
